Laboratory testing plays a significant and growing role in the delivery of medical services. Existing testing systems and methods provide reference ranges for test results, but those systems, methods, and reference ranges fail to reflect newly-observed variation in the measured values of the tested analytes.
A failure to reflect these variations is therefore also reflected, and in fact magnified, in the quality control methodologies employed by laboratories, which may comprise analysis of testing results, e.g., across a batch of tests. Such quality control methodologies therefore result in flawed quality control procedures and inefficiencies. For example, a batch of tests that are otherwise within a proper reference range, when factoring in newly-observed variations, may be improperly flagged for re-testing by a quality control process that fails to factor in the variations.